Ice Cream or Sex?
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “You really shouldn't have done that.” Dan smiled, pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him. “All I want to do is kiss you now.”


Serena sat in her room, legs drawn up to her chest. Aaron had just dumped her via text message and on Christmas to add the pain.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the snow swirl down outside. Why did she have this kind of luck with boys?

Of all the people she had been her, her only real relationships were with Dan and Aaron. Similar yet completely different people. Aaron was an artist, a free spirit, good looking in a scruffy, odd way and a good choice for someone like Serena. Dan, on the other hand, was a writer whose words made her fall in love with him, narrow minded, and absolutely adorkable.

Sniffling again, she drew the covers to her chest, her legs still feeling cold due to the short nightie she was wearing and buried her face in her teddy bear. There was a sharp rap and she sat up, watching as the door opened.

"Are you okay? I mean I heard.." Dan walked in, kicking the door shut as he held up his phone. "I would've come earlier, but I didn't know until just now."

Serena wiped her eyes, patting her the spot next to her, inviting Dan to sit. "I'm fine. I just wish I hadn't been so stupid."

He sat next to her carefully, making sure there was a comfortable distance between each other. "You're not stupid, he seemed like a good guy, but what person dumps someone on Christmas?"

"A manwhore." Serena giggled, taking pleasure in calling Aaron names. "Thanks for coming, I could really use a shoulder to cry on."

"I'm a shoulder to cry on?" Dan asked playfully. "I just thought I was simply the delivery boy."

"Delivery boy?" Serena asked, eyebrows knitted together. "What did you bring?"

"Well you know, they say that the best thing after a breakup is ice cream."

"I thought it was sex, not ice cream."

Dan rolled his eyes, picking up the brown paper bag up from the floor and pulled out a quart of Chocolate Chip Mint and set it on the bed along with two spoons. "I think ice cream is the best choice for now."

"For now." Serena giggled, playing with the spoons.

"Come on, we can't eat in your bed. The view of the TV isn't good from here." Dan laughed, taking Serena in his arms and carrying her over to where there was a comfortable assortment of cushions on the ground.

"Thanks."

She smiled as he handed her the ice cream again. He dug into his bag once again, pulling out two DVDs. "What do you want to watch?"

She pointed at the one in his left hand, and he put it, settling next to her as the opening credits started. "Can you open this?"

"Sure." He took the quart from her and ripped open the plastic packaging, taking off the lid and setting it aside. "Here." He set it in her lap, his hand accidentally grazing her bare thigh. She blushed and quickly handed him a spoon. "Thanks."

"No problem." She suddenly turned to him, pausing the movie. "What are we doing?"

"Eating ice cream?"

Serena giggled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, but its Christmas. You should be with your family and celebrating, not cheering me up."

"I enjoy being with you Serena. That's why my dad made me leave the loft when he saw the text."

"He made you leave?"

"I looked miserable, at least thats what he said. So I picked up ice cream, a couple movies, and came here." He put his spoon in his mouth, letting the mint and chocolate chip melt. "I couldn't just have you here all upset on Christmas."

"Why?" She asked softly, green eyes searching his brown ones. "We're not dating anymore, yet you still act like a boyfriend to me."

"Well you're my friend," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling at her. "and I really miss spending time with you and whatever you're going through, if you need someone, I'm here. I want to be someone you'll remember, not some ex boyfriend you had in high school."

She watched him as he spoke, mentally storing away each motion just in case. He finished talking and looked to her for a reply. She put the lid back on the ice cream, leaving both of their spoons in there and leaned against him, watching him turn the TV off with the remote.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, before softly dragging her lips across his ear. He turned, surprised, and was now facing her directly, their faces inches away from each other. She licked her lips quickly, watching his deep brown eyes go from her emerald ones to her lips and back. "I want to try something," She breathed, her eyes never leaving his. Serena leaned in closer carefully, pressing her lips against his quickly before pulling back, eyes still staring into his.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Dan smiled, pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him. "All I want to do is kiss you now."

"Last time I checked, that was a good thing." Serena giggled, laying her head down on his chest and pressing her ear against his heart. "I love listening to your heart beat." She murmured, unbuttoning his shirt and pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I know this makes me sound stupid, but you're not using me as a rebound, are you?"

She smiled at his nervous voice and shook her head, making him sit up. "Never. You mean more to me than that, Daniel Humphrey. You always have."

"Does this mean we're.." He trailed off, not sure on whether or not he should complete his sentence.

"If you want to be."

Dan smiled and took her face into his hands. "Always, Serena. Always." He leaned in and kissed her, sending tingles down her spine. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They stayed like that the rest of the night, moving only to the bed when their backs got sore from the ground and uneven cushions.

Dan watched her fall asleep, hand clutching his tightly, fingers intertwined. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on her head, falling asleep.


End file.
